ENDEMONIADO AMOR
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Neptune es un angel, el cual descubre a una personita muy especial, y quiere conocerla, al hacerlo descubre que tal vez no es lo que pensaba, pero que sucederá? Podrá impedir esto que retenga no que siente su corazón? Esperó OS guste
Amor endemoniado

.

.

Lamento la tardanza pero no he podido he evitarlo los jefes están cada vez mas tenso ya vienen las auditorías y exijen mucho, pero aun así me las he arreglado para dejarles este shot que consta de tres partes y decirles que probablemente tendrán una continuación de intentare olvidarte, realmente me gustaría hacerlo...

.

Sin embargo veo que hay opiniones divididas, por lo tanto no se si hacerlo o no por favor me encantaría se tomaran el tiempo de aclarármelo acá y dejarme su valiosa opinión de este short…, y ahora les hablare de esta breve historia…

.

Este pues es un shot angelical y endemoniado ya comprenderán ah y desde el punto de vista de Michiru y haru jeje jeje….

.

.

Ok les dejo con la lectura….

.

.

Por cierto esto es FUTA…. Me querran matar?, no se pero no pude evitarlo aun q no se ve

Mucho… mentira XD no es futa aun que originalmente si lo era….

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba mirando la tierra como desde hacia siglos lo venia haciendo, veía a la gente vagar de un lado a otro, los humanos eran lindos y divertidos al menos algunos no todos cada uno de ellos eran diferentes y a su manera interesantes, cada acción repercutía en sus emociones tarde o temprano.

.

En esta ocasión en particular me encontraba buscando a una específicamente, la venia observando durante semanas, semanas humanas cabe destacar por que para nosotros los ángeles el tiempo corre diferente, es ecuanimo por eso nos tiene sin cuidado sin embargo en esta ocasión para mi había comenzado a cobrar importancia al ver esos rubios y rebeldes mechones…

.

Sus ojos verdes que escondían una misterio para mi, aun que vestía como hombre y ante los temas humanos parecían confundir a mi jamas podria , ella era una hermosa chica, de labios rosas, de sonrisa cautivante y galante.

.

Su forma de caminar decidida, no sabia cuando la había encontré, no me importaba desde que la vi mis ojos no se habían separado de ella, y aun así en ocasiones no encontraba rastro de ella.

Hoy era uno e esos días y yo estaba ansiosa por verle….

.

-Que buscas Neptune?-pregunto otra figura angelical su nombre Serenity

.

-No encuentro una presencia humana-conteste tratando e sonar convincente.

.

A algunos ángeles se nos encomendaban cuidar a cierto grupo de personas, pues al ser poderosos podíamos cuidar a más de uno.

.

-Esta a tu cargo?-inquirio

.

-Si-dije mintiendo algo que no debía hacer pero por encontrarle no importaba

.

-ya veo-dijo mirándome inocente

.

-no la verdad es no se ni siquiera al cuidado de quien esta pero no es conmigo-umm tal vez mentir no era una habilidad que pudiese usar.

.

-oh-habia sorpresa en su rostro-asi que has hallado a tu humano especial?-me dijo y la mire sin saber a que se refería.

.

-Como?-pregunte

.

-Si ya sabes ese al que quieres proteger a pesar de todo,-explicó

.

-Eso creo-dije pensativa pero en realidad aun que protegerla también seria lindó yo mas bien deseo un abrazo como dicen los humanos -tu lo tienes?-le pregunte ahora

.

-Si su nombre es Darien y es todo un principe-dijo- y el tuyo?-me cuestionó emocionada

.

-Aun no lo se-dije

.

-Oh es que apenas esta creciendo?, recuerdo cuando darien apenas tenía 5 era muy-y comenzó a divagar

.

La verdad en se momento deje de escucharle puesto que sentí su presencia n la tierra, y si ahí estaba riendo con un grupo de jovencitas con quienes solía estar, sus cortos cabellos rubios. Su sonrisa traviesa, su manía de morderse los labios, y u coqueta mirada

.

Una de aquellas chicas una rubia paso sus manos por su cuello, y en ese momento desee fuertemente que no existiese porque podía tocarle, por que ella podía estar ahí con ella ser participé de su alegría, yo también podía la diferencia recaía en que ella estaba de forma física…

.

Me sentí triste al saberme una vil y cruel ironía podía estar presente n su vida y sin embargo no ser nada….

.

-y entonces me abrazo-dijo serenity al escuchar aquella la mire sin comprender

.

-Espera has dicho que te abrazo?, el humano te vio?-dije sorprendida

.

-Si- contestó- te lo dije incluso dijo que e casaría conmigo y-la tome desesperada

.

-como lo hiciste?-cuestione

.

Ella me miro algo ofendida por la forma en que la tome, no era común que los ángeles nos dejásemos llevar, pero que importaba si ella tenia la respuesta a todo lo que necesitaba.

.

-Ok-se solto- cuando tienes al ser especial del que te platiqué, dios nos permite materializar un cuerpo humano, con las características que poseeríamos si lo fuésemos-explico de forma amable...

.

-entonces hay una forma…-murmure mas para mi que para ella

.

-amm-ella sonrió- si supongo-dijo comenzó su camino hacia el creador, yo sabia que la forma correcta de hacer las cosas era acudir a el en busca de respuestas no obstante por alguna razón lo sentía impropio.

.

Detuve a serenity y la hice hablar, le di mi palabra de que le contaría lo ue sucedería en nuestro encuentro, no es como si ella no pudiera verlo, sin embargo era diferente.

.

Según me había dicho ella misma al convertirme y tomar el cuerpo e una humana para ir verla, tendría emociones aun más fuertes que las que disponemos al ser ángeles…

.

Como seres espirituales somos fuertes, poderosos, valerosos, el temor no es algo que conoscamos si no es el reverencial que le tenemos nuestro señor….

.

Los humanos por contrario pueden experimentar mas cosas, emociones tan fuertes al grado de comprometer tus acciones…

.

Mas nosotros los ángeles a pesar de sentir nos apegamos a las normas, nuestros principios son mas fuertes, nuestra convicción de servir dios es inaludible, eso es lo que lo humanos suelen llamar fe…

.

Serenity dijo que debía de tomar un nombre humano para no despertar sospechas, nuestros nombres celestiales son raros, los humanos no lo comprenderían…

.

Dijo que tenia que entrenar las piernas, pues nosotros aun que las poseemos no es como si las utilizaremos mucho somos ángeles después de todo…

.

Otra cosa interesante es que debía conseguir lo que ellos llaman ropa y ocultar la famosa desnudez, yo aún no comprendería a que se refería pero luego me dijo que era eso con lo ellos se cubrían, esas telas largas, o cortas la verdad usar aquellas cosas me llamaban la atención….

.

Y un sinfín mas… no obstante hubo tres cosas que ella me advirtio

.

-ok neptune esto jamas lo olvides numero uno por nada, nada debes influir en el libre abrió -yo asenti-dos no puedes revelar información del cielo, eso incluye decir que eres, tu posición, o cosas como si existe el cielo el infierno y demás…-volvi a asentir aun que mentirle ella era algo que me dolía en el alma, como es que tendría que ocultarle aquello que soy ese ser que tanto deseaba conocer…, serenity me miro de una forma que no supe explicar y sonrio,-tranquila ya esta es la ultima cosa, ten mucho cuidado con los demonios, si te llegases cruzar con alguno, debes abandonar tu forma humana y volver, no les enfrentes los demonios no son como nosotros recuerda que fueron ángeles que repudiaron lo que eran, ellos son crueles, egoístas nuestros contrarios, y si te descubren, no dudarán en eliminarte-asenti

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días… días humanos claro esta, había estado practicando lo con las piernas aun que serenity seguia insistiendo que la resistencia y la fuerza de un humano no es nada comparada a la nuestra…

.

Sin embargo aun que la forma sea diferente la fuerza, la velocidad había una frase humana que decia la práctica hace al maestro, y por lo tanto aun fuese en cuerpo espiritual o en cuerpo humano esto debería ayudar…

.

También me sirvió para conocerle mas, y ver finalmente donde vivía, ella era increíble aun no alcanzaba a comprender como era posible que un ser tan noble, tan carismático no tuviese un ángel cuidándolo, y yo, yo deseaba cuidarla, y estar para ella siempre….

.

.

.

Finalmente llego el día tan ansiado, formaría un cuerpo humano y podría verla…

.

.

.

.

Bien bien bello nuevamente me ausente no tanto ok, jejeje solo un poco por favor apreciaría sus comentarios. Y la aclaracion si queréis la continuación del fic anterior este…

Amm t no e si ya aclare que este no es un fic con ánimos religiosos ni nada por el estilo, bueno si tal vez lo parezca y así pero bueno espero darme entender es una historia y espero no ofender a nadie en los posteriores dos capítulos restantes…

Seria todo… o seo creo saludos y bonito día… ;P

Se despide su amiga, escritora,chica loca de remate que quien sabe de donde salió.

Karlha


End file.
